Demon High: Making Waves
by rubymonkey
Summary: This is a sequel to Demon High. Read that first if you have not. This story has the same characters and some of the dame ideas. Review and Favorite
1. Prologue

_Au: Hey guys I'm back with this sequel to Demon High. Hope you like cause this won in the poll I had. Sry it took so long to get this up, but you have to give me some credit I haven't touched Demon High in a long time so I had to reread my story to see where I'm going with this so here it is._

**Prologue**

"Hey can you believe that it's already time for school again" smirked Miroku.

"Why the hell! Are you so happy about that?" yelled Inuyasha sitting back on his chair.

"Because of all the new freshman ladies just ready for the pickings," grinned Miroku looking almost too pleased with himself.

"You do know that Sango will kill you before you even look at another girl" stated Trace pointing his finger at Miroku.

"Well I guess she just can't find out right boys?!" shrugged Miroku grinning.

"I'm not getting into this" stood Inuyasha heading for the stairs.

"Come on Yasha, the girls will never know!" yelled Miroku turning his head to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the stairs than pointed his thumb towards the front door. "That's going to be hard when they heard everything." Inuyasha continued up the stairs. Kagome glared at Miroku as she ran after Inuyasha.

"Really Miroku?!" glared K.C. sitting on the arm of Trace's chair.

"What K.C.?" asked Miroku returning the glare not as ferocious as K.C.'s glare.

"You have a beautiful girl one that will probably stay with you forever and here you are trying to cheat on her you are really stupid" stated K.C. looking in Miroku's eyes trying to make him understand. "Ummmm Miroku" spoke Trace pointing his finger behind him.

Miroku looked at behind him and saw Sango, who was heading straight for him, "Come on Sango no need to be rash."

K.C. and Trace face palmed themselves at Miroku's words "That was not smart" whisper K.C. Trace nodded in agreement. They watched as Sango quickly closed the distance between them.

"So you were going to cheat on me and you know that I'm the assassin for this gang. I have to ask should I kill the girls you sleep with or should I just cut your dick and save us all the clean-up work?" asked Sango in a very straight and deadly face, twisting her knife around between her fingers.

Miroku looked at Sango and saw the knife and knew that she was not joking. "I'm going to have to think about it."

"Wow! Should we start digging his grave now?" whispered Inuyasha watching the scene with Kagome on top of the stairs.

"Hey, Yasha! Why don't you help a buddy out?!" yelled Miroku backing away from Sango slowly heading towards the stairs.

"No way buddy, I want kids someday, so you are on your own. I'll be here to dig your grave thou any request on where you will want to be buried." wrapping his arm around Kagome, who blushed at his children statement and laughed at his final statement.

Miroku gasped at Inuyasha than turned to Trace about to ask for help, but stopped when he saw K.C.'s gun pointing right at his dick. "Never mind" Miroku stepped away, but unfortunately he stepped right up to Sango. Miroku slowly turned around to face Sango.

"So what is your decision?" spoke Sango slowly inspecting her knife.

Miroku looked at her knife then thought of the new girls that will be at the school. "I was only kidding Sango I would never cheat on you" laughed Miroku rubbing the back of his head not so believable.

"Well I think that's a good idea" smiled Sango. Sango putted her knife back into her tall black boots, and then walked away from Miroku heading towards the kitchen.

Miroku passed out on the couch, "Well that was interesting, but I'm tired now so I'm going to bed" K.C. stretched her arms above her and then started heading towards the stairs to go to bed.

"Well that's my quo! Night guys" Trace ran after K.C.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something Inuyasha" smiled Kagome leaning into his side.

Inuyasha wrapping his arm tighter around Kagome's shoulders and whispered very gently into her ear "Come with me," Inuyasha stood up holding out his hand for Kagome to take it. Kagome took his hand and pulled herself up then she followed him as he led her to a new area of the house, but it really wasn't surprising this house was huge and had many rooms and areas that even in her year of stay she still haven't seen. "Where are we going Yasha?" asked Kagome looking around trying to memorize her way around.

"Trust me Kagome you're going to love this" smirked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to walk down the hallway until they reach the end and they stood in front of a double door. "Go ahead open it Kagome" smiled Inuyasha looking at Kagome.

Kagome opened the door then gasped at the site before her. Inside was a beautiful garden with little fountains and waterfalls. It has almost all the native flowers with some other ones too. "Wow this is beautiful and breathtaking when did you have this idea and actually have someone do this because I know you don't have time or the green thumb for this?" smiled Kagome looking off lee smug about it.

"Well then you know that I don't have to be here to do this, but my mom actually made it for you. I just gave her the idea and the perfect place for it" smirked Inuyasha leaning against the door frame watching Kagome.

Kagome laughed at his explanation while she turned towards him and walked right up to him. Kagome leaned up and whispered close to his ear "Thank you Inu. I love it! And did you know that you look really hot leaning on this door frame" then she gently kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha almost blushed, but didn't he was a gang leader after all. "No big deal lets go to bed now it's really late."

"KK lead the way" smiled Kagome grabbing his hand so she wouldn't get lost.

By the way it was about 2am Sunday night or 2am Monday morning. And it as only has been a few months from the last time.

_Au: So nothing major has happen in their lives I think the only big thing I'm going to do is drop K.C. and Trace Plz review with thoughts about this and let me know how I did. Review and Favorite Bye guys._


	2. Chapter 1

Waking up to an alarm was one of the many times that pissed off Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed the stupid beeping alarm ready to throw it when a small gentle hand stopped his arm. Inuyasha looked down at his side to see a half asleep Kagome "Please don't throw it Inu I just got it" whispered Kagome sitting up to kiss him.

"Fine but does it have to be on my side?" signed Inuyasha turning off the alarm and setting it back down.

"Because when I set it on my side you hated reaching over me to get it for some reason I don't get" explained Kagome.

"I don't hate it, I just don't like it" shrugged Inuyasha watching Kagome get ready. "Why did you have to be up now again?" groaned Inuyasha.

"Because I'm going to go help your mother today with everything" smiled Kagome as she finished getting ready.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and kissed him but only a peek. "Inuyasha go brush your teeth your breath stinks," laughed Kagome leaving the room.

"It can't smell that bad can it?" Inuyasha spoke testing his own breathe after "Wow it can."

Inuyasha got up and brushed his teeth. "Well shit I'm up now" Inuyasha groaned as he headed downstairs. Once downstairs he sniffed around trying to locate his mom and Kagome but the smell of pancakes confused him a bit. Until he focused on her and then he could find her anywhere. "Hey I thought you were helping my mom with something?" spoke Inuyasha looking at his delicious pancakes.

Kagome walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders then she gently rested her head on his shoulder "Not until after breakfast so share those pancakes handsome" gently spoke Kagome kissing his cheek after. Kagome let go and walked around the table sitting down on the other side. Kagome grabbed a stack of pancakes and set them on her plate.

"So what you up to with my mom today anything I can help with? I'm really bored and it's really early" asked Inuyasha eating his pancakes and watching Kagome.

Kagome looked up from her pancake to look him in the face trying to see if this was real or a dream. "Am I dreaming? You never want to help us with anything non gang related." Kagome spoke looking at Inuyasha with her mouth hanging open.

"What?! I'm just really bored, but if it is that much of a shock I'll go work out or something" shrugged Inuyasha not thinking much about his suggestion.

Kagome closed her mouth and spoke gently "I would love for you to help, but we are going to be working in our gardens." Kagome went back to eating then she paused. "You can work out or whatever…. Oh I know you can do my collections for today and then get your stuff ready for school tomorrow since you haven't done that yet!" shrugged Kagome picking up her plate and putting it in the sink.

Inuyasha finished up his plate. He sat there for a while weighing his options. "I guess I go do your collections at least I get to hit someone," smirked Inuyasha standing up and leaving the kitchen to get the information to do the collections.

"Jesus that boy has no patience and he hates being bored. Oh well saves me the work" shrugged Kagome picking up Inuyasha's plate and putting it in the sink with hers.

Inuyasha headed for the gang headquarters to get the information. Upon entering the door he had to dodge a knife being thrown his way. "What the hell?!" exclaimed Inuyasha yelling to figure out who throw it.

"Sorry Inuyasha I was aiming at this cheating man-whore!" yelled a pissed female voice sounding very deadly (three guesses who but you will only need two). "Sango what the hell did he do this time?!" yelled Inuyasha walking into the main room that had everything from food to computers. But right now the room looked like a tornado blow through it. "What happened here?! And where is Miroku?" asked Inuyasha looking around but not locating him.

"That no good cheating idiot is right over there!" yelled Sango pointing behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku hanging from the wall with knifes holding him up. "Wow what did he do?" asked Inuyasha checking Miroku to make sure that he was at least alive.

"That idiot decided to cheat on me even those I warned him last night what would happen and guess who he cheated with?... No guesses I'll tell you he cheated with the damn bitch Tsubaki, from the spider gang!" yelled Sango pulling out her sword ready to run him through.

"Hold up Sango!" spoke Inuyasha stepping in between them "Now are you positive that it was Tsubaki because that would be low even for Miroku?" stated Inuyasha waiting for the proof.

"You want proof here" Sango thrust her cell phone into Inuyasha's hands.

Inuyasha looked at her cell phone and saw that a picture was open. He peered closely at it and saw that it was indeed Miroku but it looked weird. By the picture Miroku there was a girl that looked like Tsubaki. "Sango are you this isn't photo shopped have you took this to Kohaku to have it checked over?" asked Inuyasha handing the cell phone back.

Sango looked at the one more time trying to see what Inuyasha saw. "I don't see anything" asked Sango looking very confused.

"Go have it checked out anyways just to be sure" calmly spoke Inuyasha heading for the computer to get his information.

Sango headed off to get Kohaku to check out the picture and maybe come back to kill Miroku. "What are you up brother?" asked a deep husky voice otherwise known as Sesshomaru.

"I'm going to do Kagome's collections today so she and mom can work in their gardens today before school starts on Monday" shrugged Inuyasha pulling the information on the computer and printing it out. As Inuyasha waited for the paper to be printed out, he looked at Sesshomaru "What are you up too?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't talked to Dad yet" shrugged Sesshomaru heading towards the back room where Inutaisho resided.

"Well if it is anything interesting have fun and kill some people" laughed Inuyasha picking up the paper and started heading for the door sliding the paper into his back pocket. "Well see ya don't end up dead, you hear," laughed Inuyasha waving as he headed out.

"You too brother you too" signed Sesshomaru heading towards Inutaisho's office.

Sesshomaru knocked on Inutaisho door waiting for his father to answer "Come in." Sesshomaru enter the office and saw Inutaisho by the window. "What's wrong dad?" asked Sesshomaru concerned when seeing his father by the window.

"I just received news that Kikyo is still alive or better yet someone brought her back. And she is heading back here. I don't know her plan yet, but I can't be good" spoke Inutaisho looking out the window trying to remain calm.

"What do you need from me?" asked Sesshomaru staring at his father waiting for orders.

"I need you to keep an eye out for Inuyasha and Kagome. But mostly Inuyasha, I'm worried he might get caught up in thins," stated Inutaisho looking Sesshomaru in the eyes.

Sesshomaru saw the concern in his father's eyes and knew that this was very serious and not something to be taken lightly "Understood sir" nodded Sesshomaru walking out of Inutaisho's office.

_Au: Review and favorite. _


	3. Chapter 2

Heading out to the garage Inuyasha ran into Kouga working on his bike. "What's up boss?" asked Kouga glancing up then turning back to his bike.

"Just going to do collections hoping to kill someone" laughed Inuyasha grabbing his helmet while heading to his ninja bike.

"Why are you doing collections isn't that normally Kagome's job?" asked Kouga looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

"She's working with mom right now and I don't want to take her away from that," shrugged Inuyasha sitting on his bike. "Well I'll be back later. Call if anything happens," Inuyasha pull on his helmet started his bike and drove down that street going to the first pick up.

Inuyasha's day was pretty much cut and dry. He drove picked up and took notes of what happened then went to the next pick up "Damn I thought this would be interesting" spoke Inuyasha driving to his next pick up "It's no fun when they know you're the leader."

Inuyasha parked his bike in the shade of a tree while he looked at his list seeing if he was in the right spot. But he noticed on his list this name was Bolded and Underlined. "What the hell?!" spoke a confused Inuyasha trying to figure out Kagome's code. He didn't understand the code so he pulled out his cell and call Kagome to make sure he wasn't walking into a trap or something or unprepared for anything.

"Hello" spoke a gentle voice.

"Hey babe, I have a question" asked Inuyasha looking around.

"What's up?"

"What does a name in Bold and Underlined mean to you?"

"Oh that's means he's dangerous and doesn't want to give his money to a girl"

Inuyasha listened closely then asked trying to remain calm "Is this the same person that beat you up the last time?"

"Ummm…."

"Kagome is it the same guy" growled Inuyasha crushing the paper in his hand.

"Yea it's the same guy" whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha roared. "Babe, don't kill him. The gang needs the money right now" calmly stated Kagome hoping to calm Inuyasha.

"No promises." Inuyasha hung up and put his cell pack in his pocket. He then rocketed towards his pick up ready to rip this guy a new one.

The pick- up was at an old beat up house that this guy used as a break house. Inuyasha pulled into the drove way ready for anything, but even he couldn't stop his demon if this guy pushed his button. Inuyasha turned off his bike took off his helmet and got off his bike. He set his helmet on his bike and checked his gun. Once he made sure it was loaded his walked towards the door. Inuyasha knocked on the door and listened very closely to make sure he didn't get shot or something. Inuyasha heard footsteps coming towards the door with an angry voice yelling "Go away you whore I'm not going to give my money to a stupid bitch banging her boss!"

Inuyasha was growling at this point and he was livid when the door opens with the man yelling "I'll give you my money whore, when you give me my blowjob!"

Inuyasha's growled and ripped the door off its hinges when he heard that sentences. He saw said man back away and crawl on the floor trying to pick himself back up. "I'm going to ask you this one time Marcus. Do you always talk this way to Kagome?" snarled Inuyasha stalking Marcus through the hallway into the living room.

"No Sir" stutter Marcus crawling back into a corner.

"I think you'll lying to me Marcus" growled Inuyasha reaching for his gun.

"I'm not lying sir maybe that girl is lying I've been respectful Sir" Marcus spoke trying to lie through his teeth.

"Be careful Marcus because that girl happened to be my mate and she doesn't lie to me like you are trying to do right now" spoke Inuyasha pointing his gun at Marcus.

"I'm sorry Sir I didn't know, I didn't know Sir" whimpered Marcus blocking his face.

Inuyasha crouched down in front of Marcus pointing his gun at his dick "Well now you know and if Kagome tells me anything bad or she comes home wounded again I'll be back for you, now where is your money?" growled Inuyasha standing up and away from Marcus so he can get his money.

Marcus scrambled towards his desk that was across the room. He pulled one of the drawers open and pulled out an envelope Marcus turned around to Inuyasha.

"Here Sir" whimpered Marcus holding the envelope out towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snagged the enveloped and pocketed it before turning and storming out. Once he reached his bike he took a deep breath and placed his gun back into his holster. He sat on his bike, put his helmet on and took off towards home. The only thing on his mind right now was making sure Kagome was okay. It normally took him 45 minutes to get home, but right now he reached the house in 25 minutes.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha entering the house trying to locate her.

"Hey man what's up" questioned Miroku standing across the room.

When he spoke Inuyasha zoned in on him and growled deeply. Miroku back away alittle, but looked him in the eyes. Miroku saw that Inuyasha's eyes were flickering from red to golden and his demonic marks were starting to show.

"Hey calm down dude Kagome is fine she's been here the entire time" spoke Miroku holding his hands up in front of him so Inuyasha knew he wasn't a threat.

"Kagome where are you?!" yelled Inuyasha turning to calm down and hold his demon at bay before he attacked Miroku.

It felt like hours to Miroku before he heard footsteps running this way Miroku prayed that it was Kagome. Inuyasha also heard the footsteps and took a deep breath trying to figure out who was coming. Once Inuyasha's breathe in he relaxed alittle bit, but not much. "Hurry Kagome!" yelled Miroku figuring it out that it was Kagome because Inuyasha relaxed his shoulder a bit.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome rounding the corner and saw he was about to loss to his demon. "Inu!" she yelled as she raced down the stairs then jumped into his arms. Inuyasha caught her when she jumped and breathed deeply hoping that his demon would calm down.

_**Author's Note: Review and Favorite. Oh by the way it might be a while before I post again. I just started a new semester and the drive is making me exhausted, but I'll try okay peace out.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Miroku watched the scene hoping that he didn't have to break it up. He couldn't see Inuyasha's face so he couldn't relax just yet. "Yasha man are you good?" asked Miroku inching his way to the alarm on the wall.

Inuyasha heard Miroku's question, but he didn't know how to answer and he knew if he didn't answer soon Miroku would sound the alarm and take Kagome away. "I don't know man. Get the old man now" growled Inuyasha tightening his arms on Kagome.

Miroku reached out and hit the intercom button and spoke "Inutaisho to the living room asap. Inutaisho to the living room asap." Miroku released the button and watched Inuyasha making sure Kagome wasn't hurt or in any danger.

In seconds, footsteps could be heard, but there were more then just one person coming. Inutaisho and Izayoi rounded the corner to see nothing of immediate danger. "What's the deal Miroku nothing's going on!" growled Inutaisho but once he released that growl he figured out why he was called when Inuyasha growled and backed away with Kagome in his arms.

"Sir I wouldn't growl again" spoke Miroku following Inuyasha in case he had to grab Kagome.

"Understood" nodded Inutaisho looking at the situation trying to see what troubled his son.

"Inuyasha what's wrong? What has made you so mad?" asked Inutaisho slowly stepping away from Izayoi and towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't answer he growled and tighten his arms once again. "Inu calm down I'm safe what's wrong" whispered Kagome trying to ease Inuyasha.

"Kagome do you know what made Inuyasha so mad?" asked Inutaisho stepping up next to Miroku.

"I don't know sir but I might have an idea what did." replied Kagome hoping that she was right. "Inu Marcus can't hurt me you have me. He can't do anything because you'll kill him before he can get close," spoke Kagome rubbing her hands up and down his back.

Inuyasha growled when Marcus' name was said but started to relax when he felt Kagome's hand move up and down. "Dad the sword please" growled Inuyasha through gritted teeth.

Inutaisho pulled the Tetsusaiga from his back and throw it towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed it and once his hand tightens on the handle he pulsed than returned to normal.

"Well that was interesting" stated Miroku sliding into a chair.

"You can say that again Miroku" signed Izayoi holding her hand to her heart.

"Sweety, are you okay?" asked Inutaisho stepping towards her.

"I'm okay I think" nodding her head. Izayoi held her hand to her heart worried that her heart would burst. She was so scared for them. She only seen Inuyasha go full demon once and it was when he was very injured and near death.

"Let go sit down okay" spoke Inutaisho softly as he gently grabbed her hand to lead her down the stairs and to a chair.

"Mom?!" asked Inuyasha looking over Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm fine honey just very startled" Izayoi sighed slowly sitting down in the chair.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to her and kneeled before her. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Kagome placing her hand on Izayoi's knee.

Izayoi tapped Kagome's hand lightly to relax Kagome. "I'm fine honey just need to calm my heart" laughed Izayoi.

"I'll stay but I think you need some time together" spoke Inutaisho sitting by Izayoi and placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Miroku could you get some tea for her then you can go back to whatever you were doing before" waved Inutaisho.

Inuyasha and Kagome headed upstairs towards their rooms after giving Izayoi each a hug and a nod towards Inutaisho. Miroku quickly stepped into the kitchen to get Izayoi's tea. The tea only took a few minutes to get ready and in that few minutes Izayoi had calmed enough that Inutaisho wasn't too worried about her anymore. "Here is your tea" said Miroku handing Izayoi her tea. "Enjoy" Miroku headed out to do whatever he was doing before. (Sorry can't think of something to do for him).

Inuyasha and Kagome reached their room and when they both heard the door shut behind them Inuyasha demanded "You are never to see Marcus without one more person with you wither Sango or Miroku or me" Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of her.

Kagome stepped up to him to stop him from pacing "Inu stop I'm okay and I'll bring Sango with me if it makes you feel better. But you know that I can take care of myself right?" asked Kagome looking Inuyasha straight in the eye, while gently stroking his cheeks to keep him calm.

"I know you can handle yourself it's just for me" reassured Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Hey where Trace?" asked Kagome looking at him.

"I don't know and I don't care right now" shrugged Inuyasha lowering his lips towards Kagome's.

With Trace and K.C. they were in the backyard trying to make a very important decision. Trace stood in front of K.C. looking down on her trying to make her understand.

"Trace, really? Think about it. I can't afford to move over here and I don't want to get involved in the gang" calmly stated K.C.

"I'll help you pay for everything you need and we don't have to get involved in the gang!" shouted Trace not getting why she won't let him help her.

"Trace I love you, but I want to grow up and to do that I need to do something by myself before I let anyone help me. You had this chance let me have mine, okay?" K.C. stood up and walked to him, and gently held his face making sure he understood where she was coming from.

"But I could help you until you get started here and then let you do your own thing here" waving his hands around.

"Trace I have a job there and I'm about to get a promotion. Why would I leave when I'm just getting what I wanted, you can stay here do your thing and later I'll probably come back" spoke K.C. trying to keep her voice level before she blow up at him.

"I don't want to be without you and I really want to stay here with Inuyasha and it's almost like your making me choose!" yelled Trace walking away a bit.

"Trace Mike Blake I would never make you choose and you know this. I don't know why you said it and I don't care. I have told you want I'm going to do and why I'm doing it. All you got to figure out is what do you want to do and that's all just think about yourself!" yelled K.C. storming towards the house to pack up her stuff.

**Author's Note: Well guys need your help do you want me to keep Trace or let him go. I don't want to keep K.C. because she had a major part last story and I hate typing K.C. so she is gone. Review and tell me if you want me to keep Trace or not and if you liked it. **


End file.
